


Above Average

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, and babs is just her usual know it all self, pam's a college professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: When her top student comes to her asking for extra credit and tutoring, Professor Isley does have to wonder how pure her intentions may be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gayyy
> 
> thank you to mcthernatures on tumblr for both giving the idea and supporting my ivybabs nonsense

Pamela Isley considered herself a highly respected person among the academic community and a good part of that came from her professionalism no matter the situation. Uninterested in gossip from students and other professors alike and an almost completely hidden private life that many were still trying to prove it's existence only to become inconclusive. And to some point, people found her intimidating and somewhat formidable, especially her students.

Except for one. Barbara Gordon, the pristine daughter of Gotham's famed police commissioner, who sat in the very front of her class and seemed to type at the speed of light. Her work was so immaculate and thorough that she'd witnessed students paying a hefty sum just to get a copy of her notes. Botany wasn't even a class that she needed but apparently she just wanted to take on as much as she could. She always dressed so neatly with hardly a hair out of place. Her fiery red hair that was a shade awfully similar to the professor's own.

But she'd had smart, over-achieving students before. Why did this one stand out so much?

It had to be her stare. It was sharp and one could easily get lost in the oceans held in her blue green eyes. Not that Pamela found herself getting sucked in by them, but the way the girl stared at her admittedly had her intrigued. She found that it both made her both feel challenged as well as admittedly a little unclean.

"And that will be all. Have a nice weekend." The professor finished, settling down at her desk.

The class filtered out quickly as could be expected but as Pamela raised her head once more she noticed that one remained. She raised an eyebrow as the young woman walked over, seemingly with a carefree sway to her hips. This ought to be good.

"Professor Isley." Barbara tipped her head in greeting, sitting on top of her desk as though it was as much of a polite seat as a chair.

"What can I do for you, Miss Gordon?"

An easy but still formal smile crossed the younger redhead's lips as she folded her hands into the lap. "I wanted to see about a private tutoring session. I haven't found any really good study partners so I wanted the best."

"Miss Gordon, you and I both know you don't need a tutor. In fact, I think I have an idea of why you're here."

Barbara raised an eyebrow, moving so her body was facing her instead. Pamela could detect a faint blush crossing the girl's cheeks though it was almost outshone by the galaxy of freckles that crossed her face. She was cute and she liked the way she slowly started to fidget the more she left her hanging. Maybe it would be fun to see where she went with this.

"I just want to spend some time with one of my favorite professors outside of class. Is that so much to ask?" Barbara grinned up at her, crossing her legs.

Pamela pursed her lips, trying to figure out whether she should oblige her. She was smart and she was unbelievably pretty and she'd really like to see her brighten up. So, she'd throw her a bone just this once so she could see where she was going with this.

The professor bent over right in Barbara's line of sight and scribbled down a time and place on the nearest piece of paper before getting up and tucking it into the breast pocket of the girl's sweater, making sure that she stretched out the amount of time she was leaning towards her. "Sounds like I'll see you tonight, Miss Gordon."


End file.
